1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formed metal briquettes, processes for forming the same and processes for utilizing the same in steel making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the most commonly used method of melting iron is through the use of a cupola wherein coke, a fluxing material such as limestone, and a metallic material are charged. The coke is ignited and air is blasted into the bottom of the cupola to generate intense heat, melting the metallic material, typically iron, which then trickles down through the fluxing material and the coke to the bottom of the cupola. A molten slag is formed on the top of the charge and typically comprises coke ash and similar materials. The coke used in the charge in most of such steel-making processes today is high-quality metallurgical grade coke which is produced by the distillation (in the absence of oxygen) of coal. While the metallic material is typically iron, it would be a great advantage to the industry if metal-containing waste materials as are typically generated in various manufacturing processes would be utilized as a source of metal in such processes. However, to date, the prior art has not provided any means of simply and economically converting metal-containing waste materials into a form which can be used in a process as above described without the use of harmful binders, without relatively low metal proportions which render the same uneconomical or without the generation of fine particles of metal and like materials which can be harmful to the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,283 Rehder discloses metal oxide-carbon compacts for reduction and combustion in various types of furnaces. Rehder contemplates the mandatory use of two specific types of carbon, a substantial limitation on the formulation of the Rehder metal oxide-carbon compacts. Further, Rehder does not contemplate the use of metals as is the case per the present invention. Finally, the binder systems disclosed in Rehder are totally dissimilar from those of the present invention. To my best knowledge, the Rehder metal oxide-carbon compact has not been commercially used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,158 Obenchain discloses a process for producing metal from metal oxide pellets in a cupola-type vessel. In a manner similar to Rehder, Obenchain admixes a metal oxide and a carbonaceous material. While Obenchain suggest that a binder may be present, the only binders disclosed are cementitious materials, which binders are quite dissimilar from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,557 Dahl et al discloses aggregates of ore, a carbonaceous reducing agent, a flux and a cementitious binder. Dahl et al is seen to be cumulative to Rehder and Obenchain and subject to the defects thereof.
Many other processes are also known wherein metal or metal oxides in crude form are processed to final product form, for example, the reduction of chrome concentrates, oxides or ores to ferro-chrome, the reduction of manganese ores to ferro-manganese and the like, and it would be a substantial benefit in such processes if chrome or manganese-containing waste materials could be processed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,221 Valenti discloses carbon-containing briquettes which are formed from a composition comprising carbon, magnesia and an aqueous ammonium polyphosphate solution.